USS Defiant (NCC-1764)
| registry=NCC-1764| affiliation=Federation Starfleet| status=Decommissioned (2376)| altimage=| }} The USS Defiant (NCC-1764) was a Federation (Bonhomme Richard sub-type) heavy cruiser in service to Starfleet in the 23rd century. She was the last of the original 13 starships to be commissioned. (FASA RPG-Federation Ship Recognition Manual) :Some sources list the Defiant's registration as ''NCC-1717.'' Construction and Service History Construction began on the Defiant at Tranquility Base, Luna, in the 2250s. During the early years of her service, the Defiant conducted many missions of importance for Starfleet, and constantly patrolled the Klingon Neutral Zone as tensions between the two powers continued to rise. During that time, the Defiant became the sixth Federation starship to encounter the N'shaii, and was easily able to dispatch them. (TOS novel: My Brother's Keeper: Constitution). At sometime prior to 2265, the Defiant was refitted with new technologies, as well as receiving some cosmetic changes to the look of the ship. The and were two other vessels that received the same treatment. (TOS novel: Crucible: The Fire and the Rose) In late 2265, the Defiant returned from her first five-year mission, and Captain Serling stepped down as commanding officer. He was replaced by Captain Thomas Blair who took the Defiant out on her second five-year mission in early 2266. With increasing tensions with the Klingons, the Defiant was once again posted along the Neutral Zone. In 2268, the Defiant was called to the Klingon colony on Traelus II after receiving a distress call. A landing party discovered no Klingon survivors left on the colony, but they recover a land-based web generator of Tholian origin. The Defiant set a course back for Federation space, but soon found themselves being pursued by three Tholian vessels. Trying to escape the Tholian's the Defiant entered a spatial interphase and became trapped. Captain Blair managed to get a distress call out to the USS Enterprise before the crew succumbed to madness and started to kill each other. (''SCE'' eBooks: Interphase, Books 1 and 2) By the time the Enterprise arrived at the Defiant's location, three weeks later, the crew of the Defiant were dead, and the ship had been drawn deeper into the interphase. Interference from the Tholians stopped the Enterprise trying to retrieve the Defiant and she was left behind. (TOS episode: "The Tholian Web") The Three USS Defiant's There are three distinct accounts of the recovery of the Defiant, the first version saw the returning in the late 2280s and retrieving the vessel, while Interphase books one and two saw the Defiant remaining in the interphase until 2376. :The canon version shown in ''Star Trek: Enterprise suggests that the Defiant was transported to the Mirror Universe in 2155. Its appearance set a trend in this universe for the staple of ships named Defiant. As the Deep Space Nine episode and novel arcs have shown, throughout the 2370s. Raise the Defiant Raise the Defiant was a special issue of DC Comics' Star Trek line, written by Kevin Ryan and published in Winter 1994. Interphase In 2298, the Defiant was seen drifting near the rift by the Excelsior. (''TLE'' novel: The Sundered) In 2376, a passing Tholian vessel rediscovered the Defiant. The was sent to salvage the vessel until the Tholian vessel opened fire. The Defiant was trapped in the rift with the SCE crew. (''SCE'' eBook: Interphase, Book 1) The Defiant was able to escape the rift to help battle against the Tholians. The Defiant later went into Spacedock on its own power. (SCE eBook: Interphase, Book 2) In a Mirror, Darkly The Defiant emerged in the mirror universe in the year 2155 where it was captured by the Tholians and taken to a drydock in the Vintaak system. Commander Jonathan Archer of the Terran Empire ship ''Enterprise'' learned of the ship and lead a mission to capture it from the Tholians. With the Defiant Archer planned to use it to crush an alien rebellion plagueing the Empire, the Defiant rendezvoused the assault fleet but found only the [[ISS Avenger (NX-09)|ISS Avenger]] remaining. Destroying the rebels, Archer proceeded to assassinate Admiral Black and decided he was going to use the ship from the future to overthrow the Emperor. The aliens on Avenger however lead by T'Pol and Soval, inspired by the database onboard the Defiant describing a United Federation of Planets in the other universe, convinced Phlox, the only remaining non-Terran aboard Defiant, to disable the ship, allowing the Avenger to attack. However, the crew able to restore systems and destroy the rogue ship, killing Soval. Upon the arrival of Defiant at Earth Hoshi Sato poisoned Archer and intended to use the futuristic ship to install herself as Empress. (ENT: In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II) When Starfleet refused to surrender the Defiant was forced to engage a fleet of seven Terran vessels including the dreadnought [[ISS Imperator|ISS Imperator]], four NX class battlecruisers, including the [[ISS Broadsword|ISS Broadsword]] and [[ISS Khan's Wrath|ISS Khan's Wrath]] as well as a pair of destroyers. Despite this the Defiant was able to disable Imperator and destroy three of the NX class ships before bombarding Starfleet headquarters from orbit, eliminating Fleet Admiral Gardner, and declaring herself Empress. Travis Mayweather was appointed the ship's Captain and over the next few months the interior and exterior appearance of the Defiant was modified to reflect the propaganda of the now Empress Sato that the ship was a vessel from the future of the mirror universe where the Terran Empire flourished into the 23rd century. The Defiant was also the subject of a massive attempt to reverse engineer it's weapon systems for installation on other Terran vessels. The Defiant was sent to the Devolin system to search for a potential rebel base, this was revealed later to be a ploy by General Shran to get the powerful ship away from Earth, leaving it vulnerable to a rebel attack. The ship later participated in the battle over Aldus Prime against rebel ships in an attempt to rescue Empress Sato. After her successful rescue Empress Sato discussed with now regent of Vulcan T'Pol about sending the Defiant at the head of a fleet into an unexplored region of space to make contact with a race believed to inhabit the area known as Romulans. (ENT novel: Age of the Empress) Crew Manifest * Commanding Officer: ** Captain Serling (2260-2265) ** Captain Thomas Blair (2265-2268) * Medical Personnel: ** Dr. Hamilton (2267-2268) * Miscellaneous: ** Ensign Garrovick (2266-2267) Appearances and References * Ex Machina (TOS novel) * Prime Directive (TOS novel) * Dreadnought! (TOS novel) * Have Tech, Will Travel, #2: Interphase Part 1 (SCE novel) * Have Tech, Will Travel, #2: Cold Fusion (SCE novel) * Wildfire, #6: Enigma Ship (SCE novel) * Wildfire, #6: War Stories (SCE novel) * Wildfire, #6: Wildfire (SCE novel) * Breakdowns, #7: Home Fires (SCE novel) * Breakdowns, #7: Balance of Nature (SCE novel) * Breakdowns, #7: Breakdowns (SCE novel) * The Captain's Table Omnibus External Links * Defiant 001764 Defiant 001764 Defiant 001764 Defiant 001764 Defiant 001764